The Exchange Program
by Alvolabrx
Summary: Harry Potter encounters a group of strange teenagers who are trying to finish a quest.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of these characters. Althought I wish. They all belong to their respected authors J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. I am just having fun with these characters. :)**

 **Note: Most of this story will take place in Hogwarts and I will be using some dialogue and descriptions from the story The Goblet Of Fire.**

Chapter 1: The Dream

 **Percy**

I awoke at around 2 in the morning, sweating, feeling the cool air of my cabin on my skin. The water running in the stone fountain was the only thing making noise. A calming noise. I wondered what woke me up. Then I remembered it, my dream.

I was at weird place, a place I've never seen before. I was in a house but it was abandoned. It was covered in dust and would pass as your typical haunted house. I walked a few steps cautiously reaching for Riptide in pen form, I uncapped it just to be ready. My pen now a sword gave a faint glow illuminating the house just a tiny bit. As I approached a window I could see many houses at the base of a hill. I had no idea where I was. Was this a town? I kept on walking through a hallway making my way to a dim firelight coming from a room carefully trying not to make any noise luckily the dust on the ground took care of that. As I kept on walking an elderly man suddenly appeared. I stopped moving and took a step back to get out of his way. He appeared disabled walking with a stick for support. He suddenly stopped however. He seemed curious and so was I. I crept beside him trying to see what he was looking at. At first I heard nothing but in a moment I heard a quiet voice timid and fearful.

"There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you're still hungry" the timid voice said. It caught me by surprise but the person speaking was doing so in an English accent not American.

"Later" said another this voice sounding high pitched and cold. "Move me closer to the fire Wormtail." He too was speaking in an English accent. I soon came to realisation that I may not be in the United States at all.

As I heard a chair being dragged across the floor I saw the man doing it. He was heavy and had a bald spot in the back of his head but then disappeared again behind the door.

"Where is Nagini" said that cold voice again making me shudder.

"I-I don't know my Lord, she set out to explore the house I think" responded the first voice.

"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."

There was a pause and then the man called Wormtail spoke again.

"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"

"A week" the cold voice said. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. I would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."

Quidditch? I thought, what in hell is that? If it's a World Cup then surely it should be a sport but how come I've never even heard of it? I continued to listen along with the old man. He too seemed to not know what these people were talking about since he tried to clean his ears.

"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activities, checking and double-checking identities."

Wizards? I wondered. First quidditch now wizards? What was going on? Surely wizards didn't exist. But, but gods exist why can't wizards? It wasn't totally impossible, I mean I had met an Egyptian who had magical abilities maybe these wizards were the same. Or maybe not. All of this mythology thing was getting more and more complicated. What about the Ministry of Magic where they a magical government or something? I quickly discarded the idea of these wizards being like the Egyptians I met before. If these two were like them then they would have mentioned their gods and not a Ministry of Magic.

"I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other." said the cold voice. "All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail-courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extend of Lord Voldemort's wrath."

As I continued to listen I heard of someone named Bertha Jorkins who they apparently had kidnapped. Another named Harry Potter which they needed to get to. These two seemed to be planning an attack on this person, this boy after the so called Quidditch World Cup. They seem to be in hiding. This would explain them staying in this old house, however these two kept on talking about this Bertha person which the one with the cold voice had killed. I took a step back in shock. Talking about murder with no remorse, talking about one more killing before they get this boy, Harry Potter. I had to tell Chiron about this. As I kept on thinking about what they were planing a gigantic snake grabbed my attention. I quickly pointed Riptide at it just to be ready if it attacked putting myself in front of the old man forgetting that this was a dream. The old man who had seen the snake and been impacted with fear seemed terrified and so was I. Was I about to witness this man get eaten alive by this snake? The snake was however just slithering on the floor moving towards the lit room, towards the man making hissing noises as if communicating with it. I've never heard of people being able to talk to animals besides Grover of course but these people were wizards right? Maybe they could talk to animals. The snake moved inside the room where the two men were. The old man besides me seemed uncomfortable as if he wanted to get out and call for help. I too wanted to move but I knew this was a dream and I couldn't be of any help.

"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," the cold voice said whose name seemed to be Lord Voldemort.

"In-Indeed, My Lord?" responded Wormtail.

"Indeed , yes. According to Nagini there is an old muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say," said Voldemort.

I quickly understood what he meant. It meant that the old man had been discovered. As soon as I came to this conclusion the door which we had been listening to had sprung open revealing the heavy man named Wormtail. I tried to hide but remembered this was just a dream.

"Invite him in, Wormtail. Where are your manners?" said Voldemort.

Wormtail lead the man inside the room where his Lord awaited. I on the other hand stayed outside the door just waiting to see what would happen. Even if I wanted to help, which of course I did, I couldn't. This was still a dream and even if it was happening right now I still couldn't do anything about it.

"You heard everything, muggle?" asked Voldemort

The old man seemed to take offense to this because he responded quickly in a harsh tone to being called a "muggle." This meaning a non wizard as explained by Lord Voldemort just after.

"My wife knows I'm here, if I don't come back-" the old man was interrupted by Voldemort.

"You have no wife. Nobody knows you're here. You told nobody you were coming," said Voldemort.

What an idiot I thought. He should have told somebody where he was going. I felt worried and glad at the same time. Glad because if these two killed before they would surely kill anybody else that knew where the old man went but also worried because if nobody knew where the old man went then he was all alone and was surely going to die. Just then I heard screaming. His walking stick fell to the ground and then a flash of green light left from the chair Voldemort was sitting on and the old man fell to the ground dead.

That's what woke me up I thought. My dream, my extremely vivid dream about that old man's death. I sat quietly on my bed my cabin silent except for the fountain. I wondered for a few minutes why I had dreamed this. Was this connected to the gods? Demigods dreams are very prophetic of course, sometimes giving glimpses of the past or future but why did I dream this. The Greek gods source of power is in the United States but these three people were all talking with English accents. Did wizards really exist? Did my dream already happen or will it happen soon?

I let out a long frustrated noise. I walked up into the bathroom just to pour some water onto my face making me think clearer and returned back to my bed.

"Man, what is going on," I said quietly

I need to tell Chiron about this but it's too late right now I thought.

"No," I said outloud "this cannot wait until morning"

I put on a Camp Half Blood shirt, looked for some shorts to put on and silently head outside carefull not to make the harpies aware that I was out of bed. I ran as fast as I could without making any noise and knocked on the Big House. I knocked again and again until Chiron, my centaur teacher and mentor appeared. He seemed tired, I couldn't blame him of course waking up this early had its effects.

"Percy?" Chiron asked as if he didn't know if I was really there. "Percy why are you up this early, and why are you knocking?"

"Chiron I know it's late but it was very important. I had to see you."

"Alright," he said "come on in, we don't want the harpies finding you out of bed, they might want to eat you."

I sat down on one of the couches in the living room and quickly told Chiron all about my dream. How I saw the old man get murdered by the one called Voldemort and how they seemed to be planning an attack at an event called the Quidditch World Cup. How they were planning to kill this boy named Harry Potter and how they had already killed a woman named Bertha Jorkins. I also told him that they called themselves wizards. Everything seemed ridiculous about my dream. Prophetic or not it just seemed too crazy. Chiron didn't say anything until I had finish. I waited and then he spoke.

"Impressive," he said. "No demigod has ever had a dream about the wizarding community, especially the British wizard community."

"Wait, so you mean that wizards actually exist? But how is that possible?"

"Look Percy," Chiron said quietly. "For right now all you need to know is that yes they do exist. I'll tell you more about it after you get more sleep and are able to process information much more clearer, Ok?"

I agreed. I was tired and I would have probably fallen asleep listening to Chiron explain how wizards could exist in a world already occupied by gods and monsters. I slowly close the door behind me and silently walk back to my cabin. I open the door of cabin 3, my father's cabin and step inside. I remove my shirt feeling the clay beads of my necklace on my chest, I took off my shorts and lay on my bed hoping for no future dreams like the one before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Quest

 **Percy**

I awoke again in the morning, this time completely free from any disturbing dreams. Thank the gods for that. The whole moment from earlier really got me all fucked up. I looked at the clock, it was breakfast time. Great I was starving! However this also meant that Chiron and I were going to have a talk, an interesting talk. I quickly got outa bed, grabbed my towel and head straight into the bathroom. I began brushing my teeth slowly wondering if one of the gods had sent me my dream. If someone did, who was it? It could have been Hypnos, being the god of dreams and all, but it could have also been my father, maybe he was sending me a warning to stay vigilant. It could also have been Hecate. Since the two called themselves wizards it would fall into Hecate's expertise. Ugh! Man just thinking about it gives me a headache. I finished brushing careful not to make my gums bleed. I turned on the showerhead, removed my clothes and let the water bring me strength. I dried myself, changed into new clothes and headed outside.

I closed my cabin's door and turned. And just as I was walking I saw her. Her beautiful blond hair, her stormy grey eyes, her beautiful body. Her, Annabeth, my girlfriend. I sped walked just to get to her faster.

"Wise girl!" I shouted just as I got near her. I gave her a hug and kissed her on her warm cheeks. I let go and grabbed her hand.

"You finally woke up seaweed brain." She said in a quiet voice as I pulled away.

Wow. I thought. I barely wake up and she is already calling me seaweed brain.

"Ohh yeah, I was a lot more tired then I thought apparently." I actually was really tired.

"So are you eating breakfast or did you already eat something," I asked.

"No I already ate," she responded. "I was just going to get you since I didn't see you at your dining table."

"Oh yeah." I responded. "I was just taking a shower, I was dirty and reeked of sweat," I said in a calm voice careful not to give her any clues that I was hiding something.

This unfortunately didn't work. She studied me just like one of her books.

"Why?" She asked. "You had already taken a shower before you went to sleep."

Ughh! How could I've forgotten about yesterday. I told her I was going to shower after practice. Now it looks like I'm hiding something.

"Well I woke up sweating," I responded. Man I should really just close my mouth.

She responded with "why?" again.

"Hmm." She paused. 'I know you're hiding something. I know it. Did you have a nightmare? Was it about us?"

Damn it! She knows me so well. Well might as well tell her and not keep secrets between the two of us.

"Okay, Okay." I said calmly. "I did have a dream but it wasn't about us. I won't tell you right now okay. After I eat come with me to see Chiron, he has a lot of explaining to do."

She didn't say anything for a minute, then she agreed.

"I'll be waiting by your cabin after you're done eating," she continued. "Come find me."

"Alright!" I shouted and I began to make my way to the dining pavilion as quickly as possible.

As I was being served I took a portion of my food and burned an offering to my father, and followed it with a small prayer. I ate the rest and quickly left to my cabin to find Annabeth.

As I came closer to my cabin and I could see Annabeth waiting at the front. She was reading a book which made me want to plug my eyes out. All of those words bouncing around wasn't good. Demigods and dyslexia don't really go together in reading. I could notice that she saw me when she quickly put her book down.

"So," Annabeth started speaking just a few feet away, "are you going to tell me about this dream of yours?" I made my way to her and planted a soft kiss before sitting down besides her to speak.I took a breath and began.

"Okay. Uhmm..You might not believe me at first but Chiron told me it's true." I paused for a moment and continued the retelling of my dream. "In my dream I saw a man get killed by someone calling himself a wizard. I never saw the wizard but alongside that wizard was another just like him I did see. He was a heavier man which was called wormtail. He appeared to be nursing the other one back to health. The man that died was an old man with an english accent which made me think this was taking place somewhere far from us."

"Maybe England," said Annabeth.

"Maybe." I continued. As my dream kept going on I head of their plan to capture a boy, maybe even kill him. At first I thought they were like those Egyptians we met before who were able to do magic..but.. They talked about a Ministry of Magic instead of a god which really got me thinking that they could be something completely different. Different than us and those Egyptians. I mean I don't know of any deities that are in England. When I woke up I went and talked to Chiron about it after and he said they aren't like us, demigods or those types of wizards. And that they do in fact exist."

There was a short pause which felt quite long.

"So to Chiron we go, then." She said just as I finished.

"Yes, to Chiron we go." I responded.

We headed back into the Big House to see Chiron. As we kept on walking we came across other campers and satyrs some new and some we recognized. The strawberry fields filled the air with a sweet smell. We opened the door to the Big House and unfortunately there he was, Mr. D. We did our best to ignore him calling us by our wrong names and instead looked for the centaur. Chiron however, was apparently already waiting for us at the livingroom. The centaur was in his wheelchair looking like the teacher I met a few years back.

"So you're finally here Percy, I've been waiting for you you know." Chiron said rolling around near a couch.

"Well." I responded. "I had to clear my mind a bit before we talked." I sat next to him on the couch with Annabeth besides me. I quickly got ready to face what was coming.

"So Percy," he said coming closer let's talk about your dream."

I turned to Annabeth and then to Chiron."You told me in the morning that there were other wizards besides the ones we've met, the Egyptians, but how can there be other types of wizards? Do the gods know about them?"

Chiron moved a bit in his wheelchair making himself more comfortable. "I'm afraid that yes Percy these wizards do exist. They've existed for a long time. Not as long as we have of course but they are quite old. And yes the gods do know about them. The gods knew about them when the first wizards were created."

"Created?" asked Annabeth suddenly, " Chiron what do you mean created?"

"Well where do you think they come from?" I was puzzled. "From the goddess of magic herself of course. They, were at first followers of the goddess. After Greece's power faded Hecate granted the remaining ones with magical abilities for being loyal servants who would later create a whole civilization of their own. Their descendants however soon forgot where they truly came from."

We stood still just to process this. So these wizards did get their power from gods or goddess.

"They caused quite a controversy up on Olympus you know. Some gods wanted them destroyed since they already had demigods to worry about. They didn't want any more trouble. It was quiet a dispute but in the end Hecate was able to keep them safe just as long as she didn't create any new ones."

"So why did I have this dream, why me? Why did I have a dream about something many don't know even exist. I mean even Annabeth didn't know what I was talking about."

"I really didn't know," Annabeth said. Aw thanks babe for backing me up.

"I believe the wizards need your assistance young Percy. I believe you must embark on a new quest. A new quest to help this Harry Potter and protect him from any harm that may come his way."

"But how will he protect him?" Annabeth had started speaking again. "Does Riptide work on those types of people? What about the Mist, can they see through it like we can? How will he protect him if we don't know anything about the wizard community." I stopped to see if Chiron had an answer. He then quietly responded.

"Everything that you need for this quest will be given to you Percy so don't worry yourself out. In fact a friend should be arriving any moment now."

"What?" "What friend." I should have made my tone of voice seem not as rude as it sounded because suddenly a bright light appeared in front forcing us, Annabeth and I, to turn our heads in the opposite direction. The light stopped and there she was. A beautiful woman, hair black, and wearing a white flowing dress. She was not carrying her two torches but I knew who it was, Hecate the goddess of magic.

"Lady Hecate," Annabeth started. She bowed and I followed her lead making sure not to seen disrespectful in any way. "We did not know we were expecting you."

"It's no trouble my dear. Please rise the both of you. I am only here to inform young Percy of the world he will soon be entering." Lady Hecate began to move, her bare feet only a few inches above the floor, floating with grace.

"I heard you had a dream about them my dear." Hecate spoke in a sweet voice. "Of whom did you dream. Do you remember their names?"

"The wizards?" I asked. "One was named Wormtail, and the other one was Voldemort." I stopped for a moment. "Who are they? What do they want with that guy?" Hecate didn't answer.

"That boy is in danger my dear, and as you know gods can't intervene in these types of affairs. I am counting on you, young Percy to help me protect this young wizard from harm. Please tell me you will accept this quest." Hecate finished.

I remained still. Another quest? Right after we finished Gea. Can I really do another quest? I thought about more and more, if this boy is in trouble I must help in any way. I have to do this. "I do. I accept this quest."

Hecate smiled. "Thank you Percy, I am glad you accepted. We will begin your training in spells tomorrow morning. From dawn to dusk and more."

"Spells? Like Magic?" I asked cluelessly.

"Hmm. Well you must blend in with the rest of the wizards if we don't want to draw any attention. The wizards can't know about the gods remember. I'll bring one of my son's to help you out tomorrow. I believe he will be very interesting in meeting you."

"Thank you Lady Hecate, but a quest usually requires three people instead of one. That means there must be others with me." I said.

"I know child and I have already thought of the other two. Your friend Jason and my apprentice Hazel will be accompanying you. I believe It's a good idea to have the children of the Big three in this quest seeing how you will be dealing with powerful wizards."

"Wait what about Annabeth? Shouldn't it be wise to have someone with her brains?" I said. Not that I don't want Jason and Hazel, I just want to spend some time with Annabeth.

"This is a new world young Percy, I don't know if she could help you. But I promise you this, any problems you need her to answer you will be able to ask her. You should be very confused, maybe it's best that you two enjoy your time together for now. See you tomorrow Percy and thank you for helping me, like always you think of others first." And with that last word she burst into flames and disappeared leaving Chiron, Annabeth and I alone again in the living room.

Another quest. I can't believe it.


End file.
